rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpine Adventures/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide This scenario's difficulty comes from the rough terrain, but isn't extraordinarily hard for experienced players. The first step here is to close down the Chairlift, by using first No-Entry Signs at the entrance to the bottom station so that no guest gets up the mountain, then closing the ride once all the guests already up, are back down. Once the park's expanded with a path connecting both stations, players will be able to reopen the Chairlift to take some of the guests' spare change, though they can also choose to demolish it if players don't plan to build any other rides at the top of the mountain. Having the objective of reaching a certain income through ride tickets, player's primary focus should be on the rides themselves. To make money come quicker, the park will need build a few small roller coasters. Since it is fairly rainy, these rides should be sheltered from the rain, either with roofs and/or underground. This will not only save space, but also increase their excitement (except for go-karts) and prevent people from saying ''"I'm not going on ___ while it's raining" ''since the ride is enclosed. These roller coasters should either have high-capacity, or fast throughput. As (especially for players who don't plan to keep the chairlift) ground space will be vital, those coasters will need long underground queues, in order to draw as many guests as possible off the main path grid and therefore prevent overcrowding, this length being limited by the 10-minute wait time threshold. The faster the throughput, the longer the queue. Flat rides such as Haunted House, Merry-Go-Round, Bumper Cars, Crooked House, Observation Tower and 3D Cinema, which are all indoors, will attract plenty of guests in the rain. Like every park, shops and stalls are necessary, so players shouldn't forget to add plenty of food and drinks. In this domain variety is key, or else the park will get the "Worst Park Food" award, which is the worst award to receive here : it will work as a counter-ad campaign and draw guests away from the park. Since there's already a handicap going on in this matter, receiving negative awards here can possibly bring new guests income to a complete halt. This park will off course need Toilets and an Information Kiosk. Pricing them correctly may seem counter-productive since money income needed for this scenario's completion has to come from rides, but it will be needed for building new rides anyway. So it's not stupid to charge correctly for these rides. Staff should as always be hired according to the park's needs (used space - maximum size for patrol areas per job). Patrol areas will also be recommended in this park, as in all parks with especially rough terrain or pathing. But at this point, experienced players always set patrol areas, so there's no reason not to do it here. In Short : #Building Toilets & Info Kiosk and charging them accordingly. #Cutting the entrance path to the Chairlift's bottom station using "No-Entry" signs, and waiting until the upper section of the park is completely empty before closing said ride. #Building a couple of high-capacity rollercoasters underground and with underground queue lines, and charging them the correct price. #Adding inddor flat rides mentioned above, with the shortest ride time possible. #Constant ad campaigns to counter the Harder Guest Generation handicap. #Making sure that no negative awards are obtained, and that no guest leaves the park unhappy. Category:Scenario Guide